If you love me for me
by seasprin
Summary: 17 years without a trace, Makana never thought she would see her beloved British friend ever again. But fate does have a way to play a big role in everyone's lives. EnglandxOC story


_GIRL:_

_Once a lass met a lad_

_You're a gentle one, said she_

_In my heart I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me_

_You say your love is true_

_And I hope that it will be_

_BOY:_

_I'd be sure, if I knew_

_That you loved me for me_

_GIRL:_

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues_

_BOY:_

_What you see may be deceiving_

_Truth lies underneath the skin_

_GIRL:_

_Hope will blossom by believing_

_BOTH:_

_The heart that lies within_

_BOY:_

_I'll be yours_

_Together we shall always be as one_

_If you love me for me_

_BOTH:_

_Who can say where we'll go _

_(I'll be yours)_

_Who can promise what we'll be_

_(Together we shall always)_

_But I'll stay by your side_

_(Be as one)_

_BOTH:_

_If you love me for me_

_If you love me for me..._

_**If you love me for me - Chapter one**_

_It was around ten at night, a six year old girl with red hair and brown eyes walked toward the Kitchen to find her friend, sitting at the Kitchen table with a tea mug. _

_"Makana, what are you doing up?" The man asked in his english accent._

_"I wanted to tell you something!"_

_The man started listening to her carefully._

_"When I grow up, let's get married!" The man was in shock at the six year old. He picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Okay, We'll get married when you grow up,"_

_"Thank you... Arthur,"_

"Makana! For Heaven sakes get up! We're here!" Makana's 42 year old sister, Kristin, yelled through the bottom of the stairs.

Makana opened her eyes and sat up.

"Great... I forgot my siblings would be visiting today..." She rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed then headed downstairs to find her older sisters and her older brother along with their children, Emma, Ella, Samuel, and Lily Elizabeth. All of the children ran up to hug their 23 year old aunt.

"Aunt Makana! How are you?" Lily was the first to speak.

"I'm doing wonderful, how are you guys?" The 23 year old red-head asked her nieces and nephew.

"We're great!" Ella, a 14 year old brunette with a hint of Auburn in it, said cheerfully.

"That's wonderful, Samuel, How's my favorite Nephew?" Makana asked smiling.

"I'm your only nephew!" Samuel, a 15 year old boy, clarified to his aunt.

"That's why you're my favorite nephew!" Makana said as she hugged the teenage boy and gave him a kiss on his head. Samuel has been recieving kisses like that from her WAY before Lily was born, so he's used to his aunt's love.

Emma, the eldest, was 16 years old and learning how to drive already. Makana didn't get to drive until two years earlier, when she was 21. And Lily, was a 5 year old girl that was born with the last name Graves, meaning, Makana's brother, Matt, is Lily's father.

Makana's parents have died of old age when she was only 19 years old. She misses her parents deeply and ever since their funeral, she's been living on her own, publishing books from a different pen-name. She was living in Orlando, Florida, which she loved even though it gets very humid and very hot in the summer. But she mostly stays inside, writing books. She lives in a rather large house, and she pays her bills on time with still a lot of money to spare to buy her things from groceries, to anything she wanted on the internet.

The siblings talked and had the chance to catch up on their lives while the teenagers were playing with Lily.

xxx

After dinner the sisters left with their children and Lily. So that Makana's brother could play Black Ops II on Makana's Xbox.

"So, Kenna, you mentioned a dream at Dinner?"

"It wasn't a dream... Well, It was, but it was a memory. Back when I was six years old." Matt, who had the player 1 controller, paused the game and looked at his baby sister.

"Arthur again?"

"How did you...?"

"I know you, Kenna, you were head over heels for him."

"It's not my fault he was hot!" Makana argued. Matt looked at the paused game on the TV.

"Maybe you should look him up..."

"Huh?"

"He's immortal... He never ages, so he must be somewhere in this world."

Makana placed her hand on her chin, she never thought of that before.

"Alright, I'll look him up."

"Okay, Well I gotta go, I'll see you later, Kay, Kenna?"

"Alright, see ya," And he was out the door.

Makana turned off her Xbox and slumped on her love-seat couch. She sighed. Her brother was completely right. She had dreams about Arthur a lot. And she misses him a lot. She quickly ran up the stairs to her room and logged on her laptop. She went on Google and typed in.

"Arthur Kirkland, England"

There were lots of results and poparazzi photos of a blonde man wearing a black suit and was wearing sun glasses. Makana clicked on that picture and took a closer look at the man.

"That's him! This was taken yesterday... He looks the same back when he left..."

And it seemed he had a Twitter. Makana bookmared his Twitter because she didn't have an account. His recent Tweet was thirty minutes ago.

"Just arrived in Orlando Florida for the World Meeting."

Makana's jaw dropped. He was HERE?! Now Makana had to think how to approach him. She was sure he wouldn't remember her. She snapped her fingers. She went to her closet and got out a large shoe box, full of old pictures of her and Arthur together. From the time she was four, when they first met, all the way to when she was eight, when he left and never came back.

She got out a blank photo album that said "Best Friends 'Till the End." on the cover. She recieved that for Christmas one year. She gathered up her photos and took copies of all of them and placed the copies in the photo album. She wrapped the completed album with blue wrapping paper. Sealed it with ribbon, and then put a normal tag that said. "Arthur Kirkland"

She put it on her desk and got ready for bed. She would have the mail people deliver that to him tomorrow.

xxx

So what'd you think? Tell me in a review!


End file.
